


another friendship that never never ended

by merryghoul



Series: Spook Me Ficathon [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon - Comics, Gen, Mind Games, Revenge, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: On a very special episode of the Firefly Fun House, Bray and his friends visit an unlikely Firefly.
Series: Spook Me Ficathon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/318350
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Spook Me Ficathon 2020





	another friendship that never never ended

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to an arc in the Boom! Studios WWE comic (issues #5-8). In this arc Dean Ambrose goes on a road trip with Sasha Banks to various venues up until Money in the Bank 2016. Midway through this arc Sasha is kidnapped by the Wyatt Family. Bray tries to convince Sasha to join the Wyatt Family using her rivalry against Charlotte Flair (and Dana Brooke) against her. Sasha refuses, but Bray plans to keep her at his compound until she agrees to join. Dean helps Sasha escape by turning her SUV into a monster SUV, crashing it into the Wyatt Family home, and driving off. This fic is set in a universe that combines Boom! Studios and main WWE canon and is set in the summer of 2019, during Sasha’s hiatus from the WWE and sometime after Bray returned to WWE with the Firefly Fun House and the Fiend.
> 
> [](https://spook-me.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **spook_me**](https://spook-me.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: evil toys

Sasha planned to come back to the WWE, and specifically Raw, some day. Her loss at WrestleMania still haunted her. The longer Sasha stayed away from Raw, the longer people would forget about the rumors of her crying and throwing a tantrum after losing the Women’s Tag Team Championship to the IIconics. And Bayley’s singles run after being traded to SmackDown during the Superstar Shakeup helped. But the longer Sasha stayed away from Raw, the longer people would forget about her. Sasha didn’t know what would happen when she returned to Raw. The uncertainty made it easier for her to stay away.

Sasha kept tabs on Raw to know what was going on so she wouldn’t be completely lost after her return (if she returned). She knew about the reoccurring Firefly Fun House segments on Raw. She wasn’t surprised at the Firefly Fun House graphic on her television—the multi-colored text with the fireflies, the cartoon versions of Mercy the Buzzard, Abby the Witch, and Rambling Rabbit that looked nothing like their puppet counterparts, the partially cloudy sky with the sun in the top left corner. The music wasn’t surprising—the “we’re really glad that you’re our friend/and this is a friendship that’ll never, never end” part of the Firefly Fun House theme song. She was surprised at the graphic appearing without an episode of the Firefly Fun House being announced somewhere in the Raw broadcast. 

The Firefly Fun House graphic disappeared. The Firefly Fun House’s camera focused on a table as an audio track of children saying “yay” played. Rambling Rabbit popped up, wearing yellow glasses similar to Sasha’s old shutter shades. “Sasha Banks!” His voice was high-pitched and sounded a lot like Bray’s voice. “I’m, like, your biggest fan, dude!” 

Sasha rolled her eyes, knowing this Firefly Fun House broadcast wasn’t part of Raw.

Rambling Rabbit tried to imitate Sasha’s ring entrance, including her hand movements with her three finger rings and her slide. It was hard to tell if Rambling Rabbit was doing anything since his body was made of grey fur and few details. The only thing of Rambling Rabbit’s that was moving was his scarf. “It’s Boss Time!” Rambling Rabbit looked to his left. He shivered. “Uh oh.” He ran stage right offscreen.

The Firefly Fun House camera zoomed out to reveal Bray Wyatt in his red sweater with a pointed black collar around it.. “Hello, Fireflies!” he said, waving. The “yay” track played.

“You,” Sasha hissed. “I know you’re doing this.”

“Of course I am. The Firefly Fun House is for all the Fireflies. It’s a place where we can all—” 

“Be together. I know. But I’m not one of your Fireflies.”

Someone oinked offscreen. Bray moved a few steps to his right where Huskus the Pig Boy, wearing his sweatband and black shirt, was surrounded by various sweets. “Huskus, I’m talking to a friend.”

“I’m not your friend, Bray.”

“You’ve gotta leave,” Bray said, ignoring Sasha.

Huskus tried to speak, but his speech came out muffled. Bray felt inside Huskus’ mouth with his right hand and pulled out pieces of smashed chocolate cake. Bray shook his hand to get whatever cake he could get off when he was done.

“But I don’t wanna go.” Huskus’ voice sounded like Bray doing a bad German accent. He oinked. “If Sasha isn’t coming back to the WWE, I don’t have to move.”

The Firefly Fun House’s camera cut to Mercy the Buzzard’s table. A puppet with a large grotesque vulture head and a Hawaiian shirt popped out of the box bearing his name. “I think Sasha’s still upset she lost at WrestleMania and she hasn’t gotten her WrestleMania moment.” Mercy’s voice was also like Bray’s, with a more pronounced Southern accent and an echo effect.

The camera then cut to Abby the Witch, a puppet that resembled a marionette dressed in a black dress and veil, by her window. “I think Sasha’s jealous of Bayley.” Abby’s voice sounded like Bray trying to imitate a woman. This voice also had an echo effect. “Her best friend won Money in the Bank and she’s won every women’s Championship in the WWE. And Bayley’s had successful title defenses. But Bayley misses you, Sasha. Come back! Come back!” The second “Come back” was Abby’s spot-on impersonation of Bayley. Sasha had no idea how Abby or Bray or whoever or whatever was controlling the Abby puppet did Bayley’s voice.

“Fuck you, Bray.” Sasha stared at Abby, brushing her pink hair out of her face.

The camera focused on Bray again, still standing at Huskus’ table.

“Do you think I feel sorry for you? You kidnapped me and wanted me to be a part of your cult of inbred hicks. You claimed it was the only way I could beat Charlotte.”

“That’s not a nice thing to say, Sasha.” An audio track of children booing played. 

“I don’t care.” 

“I didn’t do that. The man who did that is dead and gone. Didn’t you see me—“

“Yes, I saw you take a chainsaw to a cardboard cutout to yourself. That doesn’t mean you’re dead.”

“You want to see something?” Bray jumped down out of frame and appeared with a lantern. The outside of the lantern was covered with Bray’s old “Eater of Worlds” face, complete with both eyelids sewn shut and some of Bray’s dreads around the lantern’s handle. “This was supposed to be a surprise for my friend Finn.”

“I know Finn.” Finn Bálor was Sasha’s one-time Mixed Match Challenge tag team partner. “He wouldn’t be friends with you.”

“But since you don’t believe that fat slob is dead, I wanted to show you the proof.” Bray raised the remains of the “fat slob,” the lantern, higher for his camera and for Sasha.

“You want to talk over me but I know you hear me, Bray.”

The lantern attempted to say something to Bray. Bray leaned over to the lantern’s mouth to hear it.

“What’s that? Oh.” Bray turned to Sasha. “He wanted to apologize for kidnapping you and trying to force you to join his family. He also wants to apologize for feeding you bad mashed potatoes and for getting you in a car chase with his family and Dean Ambrose. What are you, a four time Raw Women’s Champion? A former Women’s Tag Team Champion? And you did beat Charlotte Flair! You never needed his help at all.”

“Apology not accepted, Bray.”

“That’s okay! I forgive you, too.” The “yay” track played again.

“I didn’t do anything.”

Bray pointed to the lantern. “He forgives you, and I forgive you...” Bray put down the lantern. “But He...He doesn’t forgive.”

“I don’t think you’re listening to me. I didn’t do anything.”

Bray crossed his arms across his chest. “I’m listening, but He’s not going to listen to you. He remembers whenever He’s been rejected. And He doesn’t like threats. Our time is over, but He’s not finished with you.”

The lights in Sasha’s room shut off. A red light filled the room. Sasha looked to her left. A...thing stood across from her. Sasha knew Him from the Firefly Fun House segments on Raw. She never had a chance to see His tank top with the praying hands detail on Raw. But from the jacket with the tails, the red and black striped pants and the clown mask, Sasha knew this was the Fiend. 

Sasha backed up towards a wall as the Fiend pointed at her with His “Hurt” glove. “I don’t care if you hate threats. I’m not scared of you.” She moved away slightly from the wall. “You and all your freaks that left you know I’ll put anybody in the Bank Statement. And I mean anybody.” Sasha ran towards the Fiend and landed a drop kick on his chest.

When Sasha stood up, the Fiend was gone, the sound of His laughter filling up the darkness.

Sasha outstretched her arms. “Come back! You scared I’ll bite your fingers off, clown?”

The lights in Sasha’s room turned back on. Her television rejoined the Raw currently in progress.

Sasha gave herself some time to gather her thoughts after dealing with Bray, his Firefly Fun House, and the Fiend. She was okay. She still wanted to put the Fiend in the Bank Statement. And yet the encounter drove her to want to come back to the WWE. Just not to only put the Fiend in the Bank Statement, although she wouldn’t pass up the opportunity if it came her way.

Sasha went through various phone numbers until she found one that would get her closer to her goal. She called the number. The first thing she said to the person who answered the call was “When is the earliest time I can appear on Raw again?”


End file.
